Pasados Ocultos
by creppylover
Summary: El pulpo de papaleta ah muerto pero el aun esta con vida y al ser tirados por las alcantarillas cobra poderes que lo hacen mas grande y pueda ver los pasados de las personas,el sale la superficie en busca de venganza revelando los pasados ocultos de todos.


••Pasados Ocultos••

Creadores:  
Juan Antonio(un amigo de "la madriguera") y Fátima Iruegas

Escrito por:  
Fátima Iruegas

Diálogos inventados:  
Juan Antonio (un amigo de mi clase de pintura "la madriguera")

Creador del Pulpo psíquico:

Abel (otro amigo de la clase pintura)

Ideas:

Greta (amiga de la clase de pintura) y Pedro (hermano menor)

Directores:

Juan Antonio y Fátima Iruegas

Regular Show no nos pertenece,si no a su creador original:

••JG Quintel••

El nos inspiro a escribir este episodio

Los personajes de un Show Más no nos pertenecen nada más que el pulpo psíquico.

•••••••UN SHOW MAS•••••••

-SECRETOS-

Era un día como cualquier otro en el parque,todos estaban haciendo sus trabajos,incluso Mordecai y Rigby aunque no lo crean! •_•

adentro de la casa en el cuarto de Papaleta el estaba riéndose mientras miraba la pecera que contenía un pulpo exótico

-jojojojo mi lindo pulpi eres tan tranquilo ^^…oh y delgado,mejor te traeré algo de comer y después…-es interrumpido por Benson que entro a la habitación

-oye Papaleta necesito tu ayuda con algunas cajas-

-si ahí voy-sale de la habitación junto con Benson unos segundos mas tarde Thomas y Fantasmin entran a la habitación con sus teléfonos de los '80

-¿papaleta?…-dice Fantasmin entrando junto a Thomas-papaleta ya encontramos los teléfonos que perdiste ….

-hmm parece que no esta-dice Thomas

-solo dejemos los teléfonos y nos vamos-ponen los teléfonos en una repisa y se marchan,pero en un descuido Thomas se resbala y se pega con la repisa haciendo que los teléfonos se calleran a la pecera donde el pulpo,haciendo que se electrocutara y se desmayara

-¡OH NO!,¡EL PULPO DE PAPALETA!-grita Fantasmin

-¿¡Pulpo!?,QUIEN RAYOS TIENE UN PULPO DE MASCOTA?!-grita Thomas

-ahora si ya la regamos-

-¿ahora que?

…

…

los 2 salen corriendo de la habitación asustados y preocupados unos segundos mas tarde Papaleta entra con una bolsa de comida

-mi querido pulpi te traje AAAAAAAHHHH!-papaleta grito al ver al pulpo inconsciente y deja caer la comida al suelo y el se arrodilla triste como de película y toda la cosa

••MOMENTOS DESPUES,EN EL BAÑO••

se ve a papaleta vestido de funeraria,y todos estaban ahí

-quiero despedirme de mi querido pulpi,recuerdo como te gustaba saltar por ahí cual conejo y como te gustaba ver amas de casa de Nueva York….te extrañare mucho mi querido Pulpi…. -

-ya es hora Papaleta-dice Benson poniendo una mano u en su hombro y le hace una seña a Skips y este baja la palanca del inodoro haciendo al pulpo undirse…

-*snif*..BUUUUUUAAAAA!-sale corriendo del baño dejando a todos ahí en silencio

…

…  
-bien,¿quien lo hizo?-pregunta Benson cruzado de brazos

…

…

-¡MORDECAI,RIGBY!-grita Benson enojado

-O ¿¡que!?-dice Rigby sorprendido

-¿¡USTEDES MATARON AL PULPO DE PAPALETA!?-

-Benson,esta vez no fue nuestra culpa….-dice Mordecai

-si,estuvimos jugando videojuegos toda la tarde-dice Rigby

…

…

-¿Musculoso?-dice Benson dirigiéndose hacia el

-a mi ni me miren,yo estaba dormido cómodamente en mi sillón,hasta que Papaleta entro diciéndome que había un funeral….-

-bien,¿entonces quien fue?-

Fantasmano y Thomas se miran preocupados

-Fuimos nosotros-los 2 culpables levantan la mano…..oh…•_•

-¿¡QUE!?-gritan todos sorprendidos

-nosotros…accidentalmente…matamos al pulpo de papaleta …-dice Thomas nervioso

-¿¡Es enserio!?-grita Benson sin poder creerlo.

los 2 culpables asienten

-esperen ¿ustedes JAMAS le han echo algo malo a alguien?-dice Skiñs

-Los 2 niegan-

-no puedo creerlo-dice Benson sorprendido

-es cierto Benson,todos hemos echo algo raro y peligroso,claro que Thomas y Fantasmin también estaban ahí pero ellos no han causado ningún problema-

-..hmm,bien,pues ustedes-Benson apunta a Thomas y a Fantasmin-se harán responsable de todo lo que le pase a Papaleta,O LOS DESPIDO!

Todos se van a excepción de Thomas y Fantasmin

••Mientras tanto En el drenaje••

Se ve al pulpo de papeleta cayendo al agua lentamente

¡SPLASH!

…

…

El pulpo bajo el agua se hacia mas grande,mas grande y mas grande,abrió su ojo rápidamente y sale del agua

-GGGGUUUAAAAAAARRRJJJ!,yo …me vengare!-sus ojos y ventosas brillan de un color azul intenso

••Horas después en el patio••

Papaleta aun seguía triste y Fantasmin y Thomas trataban de animarlo

-vaya,hermano ese pulpo debió de ser muy especial para papaleta…-le dice Mordecai a su amigo Mapache

-see,pero que se le va a hacer,su mascota murió,lo superara-le dice Rigby mientras sostenía una lata de soda

-no seas insensible hermano-

-si,pero no fue mi culpa y no es mi problema-dice bebiendo su sofá

-¬_¬#-

-bien chicos atención-decía Benson llamando la atención de todos-hoy el trabajo de suspende por la inesperada muerte del pulpo de papaleta,el necesita un tiempo a solas así que no lo molesten,ok?

-ok-dicen todos al unísono y cafa quien se va por su camino expecto Mordecai y Rigby

-increíble día libre,¿sabes lo que significa?-dice/pregunta todo emocionado Rigby a su amigo Azulejo

-si que si-

-¡Videojuegos y Comida!,¡OOOOOOHHHHHH!-

••Más Tarde en la Cafetería••

-hola chicos,¿puedo tomar su orden?-les pregunta Eileen a sus amigos

-danos 2 Sandwiches supremo con muchoo jamón y 2 cafés con mucha cafeína porfavor-dice Mordecai

-wow,¿pues qué celebran ahora chicos?-les pregunta Margarita yendo hacia ellos

-hoy tenemos día libre-le dice Mordecai

-¡día libre!-dice Rigby

-¡día libre!-dice Mordecai

-OOOOOHHH-

-fantástico,en un momento les traigo su orden-dice Eileen mientras se retiraba

-¿porqué les dieron el día libre?-les pregunta Margarita a los chicos

-pues el pulpo de papaleta se fue al inodoro ¡AY!-Rigby es callado porque Mordecai le da un codazo en el hombro

-jeje,no le hagas caso,cambiando de tema Margarita…¿tu quisieras ir hoy al parque …a …ver una película?-

-Emm…no lo se…-

-err…trabajos no es un cita,err…podemos ir tu,yo,Rigby y Eileen.

-bueno…esta bien ,iré…a las 5 termina mi turno ok

-de acuerdo-

-aquí tienen chicos,Rigby te hizo el Sándwich supremo con tus ingredientes favoritos-dice Eileen entregándole el Sándwich

-¿ok,gracias?-

-aquí esta el tuyo Mordecai-

-gracias Eileen-

-luego vuelvo-Eileen regresa a la cocina seguida por Margarita.

-pobre papaleta,es difícil perder a una mascota-dice Mordecai

-lo que yo no puedo creer es que Fantasmin y Thomas no hayan echo nada malo…hasta hoy-dice Rigby mientras comía el Sándwich

-Hm Hm…creo que hay que animarlo un poco,vamos hay que ir al parque-

-¡pero aún no eh terminado mi Sándwich!-

-vamos-lo toma de los hombros y se lo lleva

••En el Parque••

Se ve a Fantasmin y a Thomas disculpándose con papaleta que estaba sentado en las escaleras afuera de la casa

-oye papaleta lo sentimos-dice Fantasmin

-si porfavor perdónanos-dice Thomas

-no hace falta chicos,ya estoy bien,no se preocupen-

-hola papaleta-saluda Mordecai llegando junto a Rigby

-hola,Mordecai,Rigby,¿qué hacen?-

-venimos a Animarte-dice Mordecai

-si lo que el dice-

-¿listo mapache?-

-listo-

*Sonidos de Rap*

[Mordecai y Rigby]

Oye Papaleta no te sientas mal  
Porque hay te venimos a animar  
Deja la tristeza atrás  
Pues hoy este día vas a disfrutar

Disfrutar,disfrutar,Papaleta vas a disfrutar.

[Fin de la cancion]

-Gracias Mordecai y Rigby,pero no creo que nada en este mundo me haga sentir mejor,la muerte de mi querida mascota fue horrible para mi,lo siento-dice Papaleta decaído mientras entraba a la casa.

-ahora si que la regamos-dice Fantasmin

-si…oigan,¿oyeron eso?-pregunta Tomás mirando a los lados.

-So es como una especie de…-antes de que Rigby completara la frase el suelo empieza a temblar-¡TERREMOTO!

-¿¡qué esta pasando aquí!?-dice/pregunta Benson saliendo del carrito junto a Skips y Musculoso.

-¡no sabemos!-grita Mordecai

-¡esta temblando!-grita Musculoso

-¿¡no,enserio!?-dice sarcástico Benson

-¡Tímpanos de hielo si es un temblor fuerte!-dice Skips

-¡Rápido,hagamos lo que aprendimos en caso de un terremoto!-dice Benson

…  
…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-todos empiezan a correr y gritar como locos en círculos

El terremoto se calmó,pero la fuente estallo y salió un pulpo gigante de ahí.

-¿¡qué es eso!?-grita/pregunta Benson al ver al "pulpo Psíquico"-

-¿un pulpo?-pregunta Skips

-no es cualquier pulpo-dice Fantasmin-¡es el pulpo de papaleta!-

-BWAJAJAJA,¡por fin salí del drenaje,ahora me vengare!-dice el Pulpo Psíquico.

-te creíamos muerto-dice Thomas sorprendido

-pues creíste mal tonto,la electrocución sólo me dejo desmayado por unos minutos-

-oye Mordecai,traje unas…¡AAAHH!-grita Margarita junto a Eileen al ver al pulpo y corren hacia los chicos.

-Margarita Tranquila-dice Mordecai

-¿¡cómo me voy a tranquilizar si hay un pulpo del tamaña o de tu casa enfrente de nosotros!?-

-¡si,es cierto!-

-chicos creo que tenían razón,no debería de estar triste y quiero darles las gracias por intentar animarme ¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grita papaleta al ver al pulpo pero este lo atrapa.

-¡Papaleta!-todos gritan

-¡GRRRR!,¡ahora si,mi venganza!-el ojo del pulpo empieza a brillar de un color azul inteso y su ventosa la pone en la frente de papaleta haciéndolo que sus ojos y su frente brillaran

(RECUERDO DE PAPALETA)

Se ve a Papaleta Joven caminando por los pasillos de una preparatoria,el llevaba un pelo negro al estilo Elvis,camiseta blanca,chaqueta de cuero,pantalones de mesclilla y botas negras,el voltea y ve a unos chicos platicando

-que genial amigo,oye sabes…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Papaleta lo tomo por el collarín de su camiseta

-oye tu inútil,¿¡o me das tu dinero!?,¡o te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta tus bisnietos lo sentirán!-

-¡porfavor no me hagas daño!-

-lo are si no me das tu dinero-

-¡AAAHH!-

Papaleta estaba dispuesto a pegarle al chico hasta que un chico Nerd lo pego con el codo en el ojo y el cayo al piso

-oh…dios…-dice el  
Nerd sorprendido ya que el estaba haciendo un paso de baile para mostrárselo a sus amigos

-¡Papaleta fue golpeado por un Nerd!-grita una chica y todos comienzan a reírse de el

-no…no…¡NO!-grita papaleta

(Fin del recuerdo de Papaleta)

El Pulpo psíquico lo arroja al piso

-no puedo creerlo-dice Rigby sorprendido-¿Papaleta eras un bravucón?

-si,era un bravucón,pero al ver que ese Nerd me derroto,me volví pacifista,y fue una gran elección-

-pero golpeaste a ese sujeto del Karaoke-le dice Rigby

-bueno…entre pacifista y no pacifista-

-bueno…ahora que ya tienes tu venganza ¿nos dejarás en paz?-pregunta Benson

-pero esto apenas acaba de empezar,y mi segunda víctima serás tu…chicloso-dice atrapando a Benson y pone su ventosa en su cabeza haciendo que a Benson le brillen los ojos

(Recuerdo de Benson)

Se ve a Benson de pequeño sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto a su familia que estaban discutiendo.

-este…me podrían…-antes de que Benson Completara la frase todos comienzan a gritar-en…me podrían pasar…la…

-¡escuchen todos Benson tiene algo que decir!-grita su papá callando a todos los demás-bien hijo ¿que querías decirnos?

-me podrían…-antes de completar la frase su papá lo interrumpió.

-Benson,hijo,no conseguirás nada si no lo pides a grito..-

-pásame….¡pásame la sal!-grita

-eso es hijo-su papá le avienta la sal

(Fin del recuerdo de Benson)

El pulpo psíquico lo arroja

-ah,así es que es por eso que gritas-dice Mordecai

-dejavu-dice Benson parándose

-bien,bien,bien,¿quien será mi próxima víctima-voltea hacia musculoso-¡tu!,el gordito de ahí

-¿¡que?!-el pulpo lo agarra y pone su ventosa en su cara

(Recuerdo de Musculoso)

Se ve a Musculoso dentro de un camión junto a su papá

-bien hijo,ya estas listo para esto,te eh entrenado,y se que lo aras muy bien-

-papá esto es tan sencillo como cortar mantequilla,puedo dominar lo-dice Musculoso y arranca el motor pero no se fijo que un chico de pelo blanco,camiseta gris,y pantalón negro cruzaba la calle corriendo mientras sostenía una bolsa de dinero y lo atropello.

-¿eso fue un bache?-pregunta su papá

-no lo se déjame regresarme-dice Músculo yendo de reversa atropellando denuevo al chico-uy otra vez-musculoso acelera atropellando al chico denuevo

-no,no,no,creo que debiste de doblar a la izquierda-dice su papá y musculoso vuele a retroceder atropellando más al chico

-¿así?-

-no,agh,¿sabes que?,sólo acelera-dice su papá y el acelera atropellandolo de nuevo

-ooowww,el Karma si existe-dice el chico pero entonces cierra los ojos haciendo que un fantasma con una mano en la cabeza saliera de su cuerpo.(era fantasmano para los que no sabían)

(Fin del recuerdo de Musculoso)

El pulpo tira a Músculo y aterriza a lado de Rigby.

-¿mataste a Fantasmano?-le pregunta Rigby

-fue un accidente-

-¿pero porqué cargabas una bolsa con dinero?-le pregunta Mordecai a Fantasmin

-bueno…yo…-

-increíble otro secreto-dice el Pulpo y pone su ventosa en la mano de Fantasmin haciendo que su boca y ojos brillen

(Recuerdo de Fantasmin)

Se ve a un chico de pelo blanco,camiseta gris y pantalon negro,saliendo de un banco mientras cargaba una bolsa de billetes junto a un chico que tenía el pelo negro,camiseta blanca de tirantes,pantalones negros,lentes de sol verde azulado y llevaba de barba.

-hermano ¿seguro que estas seguro de que no nos descubrirán?-le pregunta el chico de cabello blanco a su hermano.

-estoy seguro,¡no seas nena!-

-pero…¡oh no!-

-¿¡qué,qué pasa!?-

-…perdón por esto hermano…-el  
Chico de cabello blanco lo empuja y sale corriendo con la bolsa en sus manos

-tu ¡traidor!-

-¡ahí esta el ladrón!-un policía dijo y todos fueron hacia el-¡esperen,no,ese chico también robo,sueltenme!-

-¡eso dile al juez!-dice un policía mientras lo esposaba

-me vengare un día hermano,me vengare-

Se ve al chico de pelo blanco correr por la calle mientras cargaba la bolsa pero no se fijó que un camión había pasado haciendo que lo atropellara

-ooowww!-

-¿eso fue un bache?-pregunta una voz masculina

-no lo se déjame regresarme-dice Otra voz y el camión fue de reversa atropellando denuevo al chico-uy otra vez-el camión acelera atropellando al chico denuevo

-no,no,no,creo que debiste de doblar a la izquierda-dice la otra voz y el camión vuele a retroceder atropellando más al chico

-¿así?-

-no,agh,¿sabes que?,sólo acelera-dice la vlz y el acelera atropellandolo de nuevo

-ooowww,el Karma si existe-dice el chico pero entonces cierra los ojos haciendo que un fantasma con una mano en la cabeza saliera de su cuerpo.

(Fin del recuerdo de Fantasmano)

-Así qué por eso tu hermano esta en la cárcel-dice Skips a Fanstamin

-si,el murió ahí también-dice Fantasmin

-suerte yo jamás muero…¡espera no!-la ventosa cubre su frente haciendo que sus ojos brillen

(Recuerdo de Skips)

Se ve a Skips frente a una fogata

-si tan sólo supieran que soy inmortal cada vez que hago un ritual en mi cumpleaños gracias a los poderes de los bebes…bueno…aquí voy…-

El empieza a hacer un baile mientras recitaba unas palabras

(Fin del recuerdo de Skips)

Skips toma su cabeza adolorido

-eso ya lo sabíamos-dice Mordecai

-pero nosotros no-dice Benson

-bueno….ahora lo saben-dice Rigby

-sigues tu …mapache-dice el pulpo

-si ya se,sólo pon la ventosa en mi frente y terminemos con esto-dice sin importancia y el pulpo hace lo mismo.

(Recuerdo de Rigby)

Se ve a Rigby junto a su hermano Don,pero Don estaba del mismo tamaño que el de Rigby,ellos estaban en un bosque de desechos radioactivos junto a otros chicos y un maestro.

-bien niños,vamos a ver las cosas maravillosas que nos esperan en este bosque-dice el maestro y todos lo siguen menos Rigby

-hermano ¿que sucede?-le pregunta Don al ver a su hermano cruzado de brazos ahí parado

-no quiero caminar,tengo flojera-

-vamos Rigby será divertido-dice tomándolo del brazo

-¡dije que no quiero!-lo empuja pero Don tropieza y cae en un balde de desechos radioactivos-¡Don!

Don brillaba de un color verde intenso y cada vez se hacía más y más grande hasta tener la altura que nosotros vinos en el episodio "Don"

-wow,soy alto-dice Don emocionado

-…¿pero que?…-dice Rigby sorprendido-¡profesor!

(Fin del recuerdo de Rigby)

-es por eso que Don esta alto-dice Benson

-¿¡que clase de escuela lleva a sus alumnos a un bosque con desechos radioactivos!?-dice Margarita

-¿amigo en que secundaria estuviste?-le pregunta Mordecai a Rigby

-en la escuela del Área 51-

-hermano pudiste trabajar con alienigenas incluso ser militar-

-si,pero me dio flojera-

-¡aaagh!-

-musculoso,bebe te traje algo de AAAAHHH-Starla grita al ver al pulpo

-¡Starla!-grita musculoso

-AAAAAAHH….no puedo creerlo…amigo ese color no combina nada con tu color de ojos-dice Starla con las manos en las caderas

-pero la cocodrilo dijo que me veía hermoso-toma a Starla y la levanta

-¿¡oye que te crees que haces!?-

-ya veras-pone su ventosa en su frente haciendo que le brillen los ojos

(Recuerdo de Starla)

se ve a una Starla de pequeña en el parque comiendo palpitas en el césped

-amo las papas,y jamás las dejare de amar-dice Starla abrazando a la bolsa de papas

-¡atención!,¡atención!,la nueva tienda de papitas se estrena el próximo viernes,todos están invitados-un señor vestido de papá frita entregaba volantes a los que pasaban

-papa gigante-dice Starla con ojos brillantes y camina hacia la papá toma su brazo y lo muerde

-¡au!,¿¡oye niña,porque me mordiste!?-dice el señor enojado

-pensé que eras una papá gigante-

-¿¡así!?,¡pues verás lo que sea esta papá gigante!-toma la papá que tenía Starla en la mano la arroja al piso y comienza a pisarla mientras Starla lo veía aterrorizada

-dios cuan resistente es esta papa-dice el señor pisando a la papa-nunca se rompe-la pisa todavía más mientras Starla lloraba

(Fin del recuerdo de Starla)

El pulpo tira a Starla y ella grita pero Eileen salta hacia arriba,da una voltereta mortal,atrapa a Starla y aterriza en el suelo.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-dice Starla sorprendida

-no lo se,sólo se que puedo hacerlo-

-¿donde lo aprendiste?-le pregunta

-no recuerdo…..ay no…-el pulpo pone su ventosa en su frente.

(Recuerdo de Eileen)

Se ve a Eileen vestida de gimnasta en un estadio mientras miles de personas aplaudían y gritaban su nombre

-estamos con la famosa gimnasta Eileen,esta noche en el gran estadio para ver sus grandes hazañas,esta noche ella tiene algo preparado para todos nosotros,¡el salto mortal Triple!-dice una presentadora

-aquí voy-dice Eileen y ella empieza a Correr salta al aire muy alto y empieza a hacer volteretas pero algo sale mal y empieza a gritar-¡AHHH CALAMBRE!

Eileen cae al piso desmayada haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

-¡paramédicos!-una persona grita y los doctores entran y despiertan a Eileen

-¿estas bien?-le preguntan y ella abre los ojos

-…¿qué hago aquí?…-pregunta haciendo que todos se sorprendan más

-¡imposible!,la famosa gimnasta Eileen ah perdido la memoria,repito,ah perdido la memoria-decía la presentadora hacia las cámaras

(Fin del recuerdo de Eileen)

-no sabía que dolía tanto que te recordarán-decía Eileen poniendo su mano en su frente mareada

-bien…donde esta esa cabrá,porque recuerdo que el fue el que me electrocuto-dice el pulpo buscando con la mirada Thomas hasta que al fin lo ayo en medio de Benson y Skips

-oh no-dice Thomas

-esta vez…no necesito absorbente la memoria…ya que soy psíquico…puedo leer tu mente y ver tu pasado sin poner mi ventosa en tu frente…-

-¿q-que vas a hacer entonces?-

-no entraste a este trabajo porque si Thomas…entraste a este trabajo para conseguir puntos extra en tu escuela-

-….-

-¿eso es cierto Thomas?-le pregunta Benson

-…si…-dice decaído

-viejo,eres más listo que Rigby-dice Mordecai-así podrás llegar a la universidad

-¡oye!-le grita ofendido Rigby

-de echo ya la termine,voy para la facultad-

-OOOOOOOHHHH-dice Mordecai en tono de burla a su amigo mapache

-deja tu "ooohhh"para otra ocasión Azulejo-dice el pulpo

-¿qué intentas decir?-le dice Mordecai

-guarde tu secreto y el de Margarita para el final ya que el de ustedes es la venganza perfecta-

-¿m-mi secreto?-dice Margarita asustada

-si…y es la venganza perfecta ¡BWAHAHAHA!-

Ríe malvadamente asustando a todos

-¡Mordecai ama a Margarita y Margarita Ama a Mordecai!-dice apuntandolos-jejeje ¡Venganza!,esto será malo para ustedes jajajajaja!

-de echo viejo,no lo es-dice Mordecai

-¿que?-dice sorprendido

-si,parece que perdiste-dice Rigby

-pero si era el mejor secreto que tenía-dice decaído

-podrás robar más secretos-dice Benson

-¿enserio?-

-si,pero en la cárcel de animales-

-¿existe una cárcel para animales?-pregunta Rigby

-si,si existe-dice Benson

-pero…-antes de que el pulpo psíquico dijera algo más una jaula cae encima de el atrapandolo-¡demonios!

-sabes quien también va a ir a una cárcel de animales por leer las mentes de los demás?…-le pregunta musculoso al Pulpo-¡mi mami!,juajuajua

-¡llevense al animal-grita Benson hacia el piloto del helicóptero.

-¡deacuerdo!-grita el piloto llevándose al Pulpo

-¡regresare!…¡ah y Benson el rojo no te sienta bien!-le grita

-¡los colores de los 90 ya pasaron de moda pulpo-le Grita

-¡soy hermoso cállate!-grita el pulpo mientras se lo llevaban

-bien al parecer todo término-dice Skips

-oigan chicos,miren lo que encontré-dice Papaleta cargando a un conejo

…

…

-esto terminara mal ¿verdad?-dice Benson

-si así es…-dicen todos.

El conejo mira hacia la pantalla muestran 3 ojos de color rojo.

**~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**¿que les pareció?**

**lo odiaron,lo amaron,no sintieron nada al leerlo?**

**porfavor haganmelo saber,no es la primera vez que escribo historias,ya eh escrito pero en mis libretas y en i pod,pero,esta es **

**la primera vez que lo escribo con compañeros,porfis díganme sus opiniones y prometo que pronto lo subire en ingles para aquellos que no saben español.**


End file.
